


Shampoo [ONESHOT]

by BabyKai97



Series: GOT7 Fluff ONESHOTS [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuteeeeeeee, Fluff, Jackson pampers Jinyoung, Jinyoung is Jackson’s baby boy, Kisses, M/M, Pizza, babysitter!jinyoung, baths, cutest thing I’ve ever written, i screeched writing this, what else is there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/BabyKai97
Summary: “Babe, are those chicken noodle stars in your hair?”OrThe fic where Jackson pampers JinyoungThat’s literally it. This will be a two parter.Just saying. Enjoy!
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: GOT7 Fluff ONESHOTS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593535
Kudos: 23





	Shampoo [ONESHOT]

When Jackson came home from work, he knew his boyfriend was going to be tired from babysitting their neighbor’s kids all day which is why he grabbed pizza for dinner for them on the way. “Jinyoung?” He called putting the pizza on the dining table as he looked around for the other. “Bathroom” was the reply he received and Jackson walked upstairs towards the bathroom. What he didn’t expect was to see Jinyoung in the bathroom shirtless removing what looked like noodles and stars from his hair. “Babe, are those chicken noodle stars in your hair?” Jackson asked leaning against the doorframe as he tried to keep his chuckles in when Jinyoung glared at him. “I’m not in the mood Jackson” he replied annoyed and frustrated as he continued to pick the noodles from his hair. “Okay, I’m sorry. Just sit down on the toilet and I’ll finish the rest. What happened though?” Jackson asked rolling up his sleeves starting to remove noodles from his boyfriend’s hair once he sat down. 

Jinyoung shrugged in response grimacing as he felt soup dripping off his hair onto his face. “Thank you” was his reply when Jackson handed him a towel so he could wipe his face. “So is there a story or no?” Jackson asked. “Well, I made the soup for Kyungmin and Kairi to eat while they were playing. I called them to the kitchen and Kairi ran in first with Kyungmin following. But she bumped into the table with enough force tipping over one of the bowls and I moved her out the way letting the soup fall on me instead” Jinyoung explained. “You didn’t get burned did you?” Jackson asked concerned sitting on the edge of the tub and Jinyoung shook his head gently so as not to get soup on Jackson. “No I’m alright. Thanks for helping” he replied, getting up from the toilet. “Come here for a second” Jackson said reaching out from where he was sitting to pull Jinyoung closer to him. Jinyoung didn’t fight and ended up in between Jackson’s legs with Jackson’s arms around his waist. Jinyoung pulled back as Jackson leaned in for a kiss. “Jacks no. I’m gross and sweaty plus I smell like soup” Jinyoung complained and his boyfriend rolled his eyes fondly. “And how’s that supposed to stop me from kissing my boyfriend who I adore?” Jackson asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You can kiss me after I get cleaned up” Jinyoung replied poking Jackson’s cheek as he pouted. “Or you could give me a kiss now and you can go chill on the couch as I run you a bath. Then I also could wash your hair so you can unwind. And maybe cuddles with pizza and a movie after?” Jackson suggested. “That sounds wonderful actually. Why are you pampering me?” Jinyoung said with a confused look on his face. “Do I need a reason to do so? Pampering you is one of the ways I show my love and appreciation for you” Jackson said slightly amused at seeing Jinyoung’s cheeks turn pink. “Anything else?” Jackson asked his tone teasing. He chuckled when Jinyoung shook his head in response. “Alright. Kiss first and then I’ll let you go while I get everything ready” Jackson said and Jinyoung rolled his eyes in response. “Please baby boy” Jackson said and Jinyoung shook his head smiling a little as he leaned in. Jackson closed the rest of the distance relishing the softness of his boyfriend’s plush lips. The kiss was slow, soft, and had no tongue involved. It was one of those kisses that just felt amazing and you feel like you’re on cloud nine. 

Pulling back, Jinyoung opened his eyes, as he took a breath, his eyes meeting Jackson’s a little dazed. “You’re free until your bath is ready” Jackson said taking his arms from around Jinyoung’s waist as he stood up. Jinyoung took a few steps back, watching Jackson as he turned on the water occasionally moving the knobs after testing the water to find the right temperature. ‘I have the most caring boyfriend’ Jinyoung thought when Jackson turned around looking confused seeing Jinyoung. “Have you been standing there this whole time love? Or were you watching me?” Jackson asked, smiling at the blush that dusted his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Yes and- shut up Jacks” Jinyoung replied as Jackson chuckled walking up to his boyfriend, turning him towards the bathroom door as they walked out. “Go get some clothes and towels. Your bath will be ready by the time you get back” Jackson said pecking his forehead watching until Jinyoung was out of sight before going back into the bathroom.


End file.
